Stargate: Third Series
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: This story is about a third seires of stargate. It does have SG1 in there but it will be about a new team, how they start out and their lives and adventures.
1. Jordan

Stargate the Third Series (Will think of a better name later)

By: AyLee Cambell

AN This is my first Stargate Fanfiction that I've ever posted so please be nice. I absolutly love Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. The fact that they're making a third one or at least thinking about it has me thinking about what it could possibly be. I know that it probably isn't what I have in mind but this is my idea of one of the possibilities. It has SG-1 in there but be warned it is going to be mostly about a third team.

This also has a Sam and Jack pairing. (Cause really, what other pairing is possible with those two around?)

Also, I think I may need a beta reader, if anyone is interested.

Here is the first chapter, so please review if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did Sam and Jack would be together and other stuff...

* * *

A woman is walking down the hall, she's about 5'2" or 5'3" she's dressed in civilian attire and doesn't blend in with all the uniforms and lab coats that everyone else is wearing. She doesn't seem to notice though, to intent to get to where she is going. She has dark brown hair that reaches about mid back on her and it's loose. Her eyes are a dark brown. She's dressed in blue jeans and is wearing a green shirt under her dark red leather jacket. She's also wearing boots, they click with every step, causing everyone to look up from what they're doing to see the cause of the noise.

She ignores them all as she marches down the hallway. In her hand she is clenching a piece of paper and everyone realizes that she's just been told the news.

* * *

Turning she marches up some stairs and turns to look at the group of people. The group of people she loves most in the world.

"Jordan." Her dad, Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill says as soon as he sees her.

"What is this about?" She asks, tossing the paper onto the table as she stares at everyone in disbelief.

"You want me to leave?" She asked, not being able to understand why they were doing this to her.

"Jordan, it's for your own good." Her mother, Samantha Carter-O'Neill, starts to say.

"How is this good for me. You want me to leave Earth. It doesn't matter where I go, this virus is everywhere. The best thing for me and everyone else is to go down to the lab and be tested for why I'm the only one immune and how to get the cure from me so that everyone can go back to being healthy again." She told them.

She knew they didn't like the thought of her being a test subject but she also knew that the only chance they had for a cure was through her.

"No." Jack said, then held a hand up before she could say anything. "Ah! No. They've tested you. They know you're immune, you don't carry the virus so you're safe to leave, and that is what you're going to do. We've talked it over and decided that if you were to stay here you'd probably be the only one left alive in about, what was it?" He asked, turning to Sam.

"In about 3 years everyone else will be infected if not already dead. Everyone's dying." Sam said, taking over when Jack couldn't remember the exact data.

"Exactly." Jack said, speaking up again. Everyone else stayed quiet to let him talk. "We've talked it over and have decided that you are not going to be here for all of that." He told her.

Daniel spoke up for the first time since she entered the room. "A couple weeks ago a Quantum Mirror was found. We want you to go to another reality. One where this isn't a problem. Jordan, I know this is hard for you to hear but you can't stay here. Everyone in this reality is dying, even us. We don't want you to be here to see that happening. We want to know that you're doing fine surrounded by people who aren't slowly dying."

Jordan started to cry as she sat down at one of the tables. She put a hand over her mouth in the hopes of helping the tears stay back. She hated crying.

Part of her could understand why they wanted her to do this, but she was still young enough to be selfish. She didn't want to leave them, to leave everything she had ever known and everyone she had ever loved behind and go to an all knew reality where she probably never even existed in the first place.

She looked at them, her family. There were her mom and dad, her uncles, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, her best friend, Cassie, and her god-fathers, George Hammond and Bra'tac. The fact that they were all dying and she wasn't hadn't been an easy thing to deal with but now they were all telling her that they wanted her to leave when she could still spend some time with them all before they died.

"I don't want to go." I said.

Jack and Sam both moved close to hug her.

"I know you don't, but you have to." Her dad told her.

"He's right, we've been thinking this through ever since the mirror was found and we finally have everything that you're going to need." Her mom told her, hugging her tighter.

"You want me to leave now?" She questioned them, pulling away from them so she could see them. She was having this forced on her and she was getting no time to get used to the idea before they were starting to shove her through the gate. She didn't like it one bit.

"We think it would be best for you to leave immediately." Hammond told her.

"Why do I have to leave right now?" She asked, looking at all of them.

"Because, we think that if you stay any longer or have any time to think this through you'll try to either talk us out of making you go or find some way that you have to stay, and we wont let that happen." Jack told her, hugging her tightly for what might be the last time.

Jordan turned into his hug, hugging her father back tightly. Tears she was holding back started to fall. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you and mom." She told him. "Even if I go to another reality, it's never going to be the same. You guys all could be over there. Then I'll have to look at them everyday and know that they're not you and that you're over here dying and I didn't get to be there." She said, crying into his shoulder.

She felt her mom hug her as well.

"Even if there is another one of us, if they're anything like us they'll love you as much as we do. Don't see them as a copy of us, see them as new people to get to know and love. Remember us through them and know that we're always there with you." Sam told her.

She just sobbed.

* * *

Jordan looked at the gate in front of her. It was dialing the gate as she stood by and watched. Only two hours ago when she had started to cry it had seemed like she would never stop and now she was standing in the gate room watching numbly as the gate dialed the world where the mirror was located.

She took a deep breath then looked up into the control room where everyone was gathered. It was hard to believe that this was the last time they would ever see each other again. She took another deep breath and pushed those thoughts and feelings to the side. If she concentrated to long on those thoughts and feelings she knew she'd only start crying again and try to run away so they couldn't make her go.

They had spent the last two hours saying goodbye but that didn't stop her from wanting to run up to the control room to say it again. Instead she was left to turn and wave at them all, not moving, as they all waited for her to walk into the event horizon. Lifting her pack up, she put it on her shoulders. Her parents had packed it so she was still unsure what was in it.

She didn't know if she could do it, if she could make her legs walk forward. But she looked at the group, looked them each in the eyes and knew this is what they wanted. She looked at her parents last. The look in their eyes was full of love and pride as they both hugged each other and watched her. Taking another deep breath she turned away and started to walk up the ramp.

She couldn't look back. If she did she wouldn't be able to do it. But she knew she also had to see them all one last time. At the top of the ramp and right at the even horizon she turned, looked at them all, memorizing them all and saluted before throwing herself backwards before she could fully think it through.

* * *

The landing hurt. Her back hit the stone steps and it made her pause. She just lay there as the gate disengaged. She let it all sink in for a moment and didn't move, just looked up into the sky.

After a moment or two she finally got up and looked around. Everyone had told her there was no life on the planet but that didn't mean it was true. She knew from experience that natives could hid really well when they wanted to.

Still, they had felt that it was safe enough for her to travel there alone.

Brushing herself off she leaned down to pick her stuff up. Her pack was still as heavy as it was a few minutes ago, and she had to wonder again what they had put in it but figured she'd find out later. She also picked up the box that would be the key to getting her to what would be her new home, hopefully.

The box was something Daniel had come up with years ago. When traveling through the gate it would give off a certain kind of signature that the person on the other side could identify once it hit the iris. They used to give them to any new allies. She only hoped that the other reality did this as well, she really didn't want to have to wait a long time for them to respond to her and she wasn't going to try her code, who knew if it would actually work.

Standing up again she started down the trail the was visible to anyone who had been trained at the SGC.

Before to long she was entering a cave, cautiously. She was also wondering, and not for the first time, why she had decided to stay in her civvies instead of opting for a uniform.

Shaking her head and clearing it of all thoughts she looked around carefully, and spotted the mirror quite easily. It obviously wasn't meant to be hidden. Taking a deep breath she stepped over to it. She outstretched a hand to touch it but paused suddenly.

Once she touched this it was over, she was gone and never coming back. She could turn around and go right back the way she came but knew that she had to do this. The one thing she could never live with was disappointing her family and returning would disappoint them. She knew they loved her but she also knew that they were trying to do what was best for her.

She touched her hand against it before she could think about it any longer. When it came to something she really didn't want to do she had learned early on that it was best to just do it fast and get it over with.

Looking around her she took in the small differences. This side was more grown in, nobody had been there in a long time. The vegetation was overgrown and wild. Pulling her P-99 out, which was really only a slightly modified P-90, she walked to the entrance of the cave. She didn't know what was on this side.

Walking cautiously and keeping her ears open for any kind of noise all the way to the gate she didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Getting to the gate she looked at the DHD and started to dial.

Soon as she established the wormhole she threw the box through then pulled out her radio, hoping that she was on the right channel she started speaking, repeating herself when she finished the message a couple times before the gate disengaged and she sat down and started to wait, hoping that they got the message and that she would hear from them soon.

* * *

AT THE SCG

* * *

"Colonel, the General asked that you listen to this, ma'am." Walter told Colonel Carter as soon as she entered the control room. Daniel and Teal'c were with her. Colonel Mitchell and Vala were somewhere else on the base at the moment.

At her nod he played back the radio transmission they'd got just a few minutes ago.

"My name is Jordan. I come from an alternate reality Earth through the quantum mirror on this planet. I need to talk to someone there about sanctuary in your reality. I'll be waiting for you're reply."

Teal'c, Daniel, and Sam looked at each other then at General Landry.

"Are we going to radio her back?" Daniel asked.

"What do you think?" General Landry asked.

"It's entirely possible that she's exactly who she says she is. I'd say send a MALP through, see that she's alone then let her through where she can undergo test to make sure she's from Earth then talk to her and see what it is that she wants." Sam said.

"Thought so. A MALP is being brought up at the moment. Just thought you'd like to be here to see her walk through." He told them, then looked around. "Where's Mitchell?"

* * *

Back on the Planet

* * *

She was sitting with her back to the DHD as she played with her weapon and stayed alert to her surroundings. Having both parents involved with the Stargate program meant that she had grown up around the Stargate for most of her life and that she had been trained by those that had passed through there and those who were stationed there. Both her father and Teal'c had taught her survival skills and how to always be aware of you're surroundings.

Teal'c had taught her how to meditate.

Daniel had taught her ancient and both him and Teal'c had taught her Gou'ld.

Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Bra'tac and some Marines had all taught her to fight and how to shoot.

It had always been a joke between friends that she'd gotten her mom's brains, her father's hair and eyes, and his sense of humor.

She'd finished high school around 13 and started college courses that year as well. She'd graduated college at 17 with a couple degrees and started at the SGC at age 18. Not that she hadn't been there for years already. She just got to start working there officially at 18 and got her own lab as well as got paid for being there.

Hearing the gate behind her start to dial in she stood up. She was expecting a MALP or a team through and wasn't surprised when the MALP came through. Stepping out from behind the DHD she walked into the camera's range on the MALP. She set her bag down by her feet and picked up her radio again.

"I take it you got my message." She said.

"This is General Landry, Commander of the SGC. We're listening."

"Cool." She said, clapping her hands together, the radio tucked away in her pocket. Now that the MALP was here she really didn't need it anymore anyway. "Well, how do you want to do this? Do you want me to step through the gate or are you going to send a team here to walk me through it?" She asked.

"When you're ready you'll step through the gate then we'll take you to the infirmary where you'll be tested and then if you pass we'll talk." Colonel Mitchell said.

"Okay, well, I'm ready now, so, I'll give you a call back in just a minute." She told them, then watched as the gate disengaged.

She walked over to the DHD and dialed again, watching as the Stargate flared to life. She walked in front of the MALP again. "You guys are ready right? I really don't want to slam against the iris."

"We're waiting for you to come through." Someone told her, though she couldn't be sure who.

"Alright, here goes." She said and walked through.

Stepping through the gate and ending up in the gate room with anywhere from 15 to 20 guards pointing their weapons at you had always been an amusing point to her before, mostly because she knew everyone and knew that they would never shoot her.

Mostly because they knew if they did they'd have her dad and Teal'c after them, and her mother and Daniel, if they did. Not to say that her mom or Daniel wouldn't be right there with her dad or Teal'c it was just that those two scared more people.

She found out though, that in an alternate reality where they probably didn't know who you were, having that much guns pointed at you by those same guards wasn't nearly as amusing as it once been.

Immediately she put her hands in the air, trying to show them that she was in no way a threat while trying to remember if any of them had ever had a twitchy trigger finger.

Looking up into the control room made her freeze. She thought something like this might happen but she hadn't been prepared to actually see it. There looking down at her was her mother, Daniel, and Teal'c.

Words barely penetrated her mind but she caught them.

"Lower you're weapons, escort her to the infirmary." She heard General Landry tell them all.

Numbly she followed the guards who were leading her out of the gate room. One of them took her P-99 while the other took her pack from her. She was barely aware of the moment she got to the infirmary, just remembered sitting down then someone taking blood and whatever else as she stayed in her own world.

She snapped out of it though when they asked her to move to the machine that could take her CAT scan to see if she held a Gou'ld.

After all that she was cleared and escorted to the meeting room where SG-1 and the General all sat.

She didn't see her father though and wondered if that was something bad or if he just wasn't stationed here anymore like in her reality.

"Alright." General Landry said as soon as she took a seat and the guards stationed themselves by the door. "You wanted to talk. We're listening."

She sighed, trying to not look at the three people in the room that she knew the best. "I want to know if I can stay in you're reality. Hopefully I don't exist in this one so I can stay here." She said.

"What happened to you're reality that made you come to ours?" Daniel asked and she looked at him briefly before looking away again.

"Every human being in my reality, on Earth and on other planets, is slowly dying from a virus that I'm somehow immune to. They tried to see if I carried the cure but for whatever reason that I don't have it is somehow only helpful to me, they couldn't get a cure from me. They were only able to tell that I was immune and that I didn't carry it. Within 3 years everyone will either be dead or dying. They decided that it was best if I left before I became the last human alive. The discovered the mirror a couple weeks ago and decided that I was going to go through it.

They told me this earlier today a couple hours before they handed me my pack and pretty much shoved me through the gate. I found the mirror, touched it, and contacted you." She told them.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jordan said, sighing.

"What is your name?" Teal'c asked her and she looked at him.

"Jordan Grace O'Neill." She said, the corner of her mouth dipping in a slight wince. Something her mother did a lot and something she did just as much.

Everyone was silent. She wondered who would be the first to recover.

"Are you related to General O'Neill?"

"He's my father. Though I can understand if you want to wait until the DNA test comes back before you take my word for it." She told them.

Looking around she could practically see Daniels eyes shining as he leaned forward to ask his question.

"Who's you're mom?"

Jordan wasn't sure how he had picked it up so fast but she was pretty sure that he knew exactly who her mother was. It was the only explination for the amusement that was almost pouring from him.

"My full name is Jordan Grace Carter-O'Neill. My mom is Sam Carter-O'Neill." She said and watched as her mom looked at her in shock.

The silence this time was broken by laughter.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I want to know how you guys like it so I know to continue it or not. Anyway please review!!


	2. Dealing

Stargate: The Third Team

Chapter 2: Dealing

By: AyLee Cambell

Disclaimer: I don't own them and there really isn't much more to say than that now is there? Nope.

An- thank you to all those who reviewed.

And yes, she came from another reality into the one we all know and love.

AN - also in the first chapter I wrote that Jordan is 5'2" to 5'3" I meant to put down that she's 5'7" to 5'8" thanks.

* * *

Everyone looked at Daniel.

He stopped laughing and looked at everyone else.

"I'm sorry, but we've been keeping score. In almost every other alternate reality Sam and Jack are together." He explained. "This is just one more that they're together. Sorry Continue."

Jordan shook her head. It was amazing that even in a totally different reality Daniel was still almost the same. She wondered if they were all going to be like their other selves.

"I take it I don't exist over here?" She asked.

"No. A Jordan O'Neill was never born in this reality." Teal'c told her.

She looked down. That was phased oddly, but she decided she'd ask about it later.

"Okay, well, that's good news for me. That means I can stay here in this reality if you'll let me."

"Why should we let you?" General Landry asked. He knew that they would most likely be letting her stay but he wanted to know what she thought she could offer by staying there. It would determine if she would find a place to be stationed on the base or if she would be given the necessary information to live a regular life outside of the Stargate.

"I've spent most of my life growing up around the Stargate. I've been taught about the gate from my mom. Daniel taught me Ancient, then he and Teal'c taught me Gou'ld. My dad, Teal'c, whatever marines were stationed here at the time, and occasionally Bra'tac, taught me how to fight and how to shoot." Jordan paused and took a breath. Then she shook her head.

"Look, I just had to leave everyone who ever meant anything to me. I had to leave them knowing that they're all dying, and I wasn't. I was going to outlive everyone of them and now I'm not even in the same reality as them, I don't even get to be there when they die. If you think I wanted to leave there and come here, you're wrong. Now I'm in the same room as three people who remind me of the people I left behind. This isn't going to be an easy process for me but it would be a little easier if I didn't have to sit here and prove that I'd be an asset to the Stargate program, because if you take that away too, you might as well just kill me now and get it over with." She told them, making eye contact with each one of them.

"They sent me with a pack. They said they'd been planning this for a couple weeks. Most likely someone thought to send my file in there. If they did you can look through it yourselves and place me where ever you think is best." She told them quietly, looking away and rubbing her hands over her face.

All the events of the day were crashing down on her and she knew the only reason she hadn't crumbled yet was because she was still feeling numb. It still didn't feel real to her yet, it felt like one long bad dream and that she'd wake up soon to find out everything was still fine and it was nothing more than a nightmare.

"General, I think we should wait until the DNA test comes back and we can also take a look through her pack. While we do this I don't see why Jordan couldn't stay in one of the VIP rooms until we know a little more." Sam said.

"Agreed." General Landry said, then motioned to the two guards still at the door. "Please escort Ms." He paused for a moment before continuing. "O'Neill to VIP room 1. Keep guards posted outside." He said then turned to look at her.

"Just a precaution, I know." Jordan said, before he could say it himself.

"Right."

* * *

As soon as the door clicked behind her she sat down on the ground. The concrete was cold and hard but she barely noticed it. Leaning back against the wall she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She was going to have to face the truth at some point, it might as well be now.

This, if everything went okay, was going to be her new reality, her new home. She was going to have to get used to not knowing everything about the people around her, they were all strangers to her. Strangers with faces she recognized.

Tears streamed down her face silently. She just sat there and cried for everything that was gone.

* * *

Daniel found Sam in her lab.

"Hey." Daniel said, coming and sitting down in one of her chairs.

Sam looked up from what she was doing then looked back down. "Hey, Daniel." She said.

"How are you taking all of this?" He asked her.

She stopped messing with the unknown thing one of the SG teams had left in her office for her to figure out and looked up at him.

"I don't know what to think of this, of Jordan." She told him honestly. "She's not my daughter but I can't help but feel something towards her when I look at her. When she almost started crying in the briefing room when she was talking about everyone in her reality the only thing I could think of was that she needed to be comforted." She said.

"She looks like Jack." Daniel said, picking up something on her desk and looking away from her for a moment before his attention focused on her again and he put the item back on her desk.

"She does." Sam agreed. "God, what's he going to think about all of this?"

"We'll he's on his way. General Landry called him as soon as we all left." Daniel said pausing a moment before continuing. "I think he's going to like her."

Sam looked at him. She half grinned at him. "She seems to have his sense of humor."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "God help us if she ends up staying or if they end up getting along. One Jack is bad enough, I don't know if we could handle two." He joked.

Sitting back for a moment he thought about Jordan. "She said she's learned from all of us, been there during everything that's happened on the base. Can you imagine that?" He mused out loud.

"Not everything is the same. Our two realities separated a long time ago. Before she was even born, maybe a while before it. We really couldn't pinpoint the exact moment without talking to her and even then she might not know." Sam said, thinking. "A lot of different things could have happened to her or anyone in her reality."

"So. What do you think of Jordan?" He asked her, curious.

Sam sighed. "I don't know what to think. But, I do think that I want to get to know her better. In an alternate reality she's my daughter. I guess I can't just ignore that. I'm not going to go jumping into trying to be mother of the year or anything but if she's going to stay here then I'll try to be her friend." Sam told him honestly.

"Well, that's good." He said, standing up again. "Everything in you're lab the same as you left it before going to Atlantis?" He asked and when she nodded he sighed. "Yeah, mine too. You'd think the paperwork would have at least been cleared out. You up to grabbing lunch? Teal'c should be there." He asked.

Sam shook her head as she stood up. "You've spent way to much time around Jack." She told him as they walked out of her lab.

"I know. Now, do you think Jordan actually knows Ancient and Gou'ld or do you think she was making that up. Personally I find it hard to believe anyone with some of Jack's DNA would sit still enough to learn those languages but she does have some of you're DNA as well so it could be possible." Daniel said.

Sam laughed. "You just want to win the bet you and Jack made over 3 years ago." She told him.

"Yeah, well, when we made the bet he never said it couldn't be someone related to him through an alternate reality." Daniel told her as they entered the commissary.

* * *

General Landry and Colonel Cameron Mitchell were both in General Landry's office. They were talking about a few things but mostly the members of SG-1 and Jordan O'Neill.

"Well sir, Sam and Daniel just got back from spending over six months in Atlantis. Teal'c is visiting them from Dakara where he and Bra'tac lead the Jaffa. Vala is off bothering SG-9 and anyone else who comes near her, and Daniel who she wont leave alone. And I, well sir, you know that I help train the new recruits and occasionally go through the gate. I'd say that Sg-1 isn't really SG-1 anymore. We've all moved on, as much as I hate to say it. I think it might be time to pass on the name.

I love going through the gate, don't get me wrong. But without the rest of SG-1 it just isn't my team anymore. I like training the newbies how to fly the F-302's, and the rest of them what to do in preparation to being stationed here and going through the gate. I still want to be able to go through the gate with other teams but without Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c, I don't want to pick out a new team to lead." Cam told General Landry.

"Understandable, in a way." He said then sighed. "I'm going to tell you something that not many people know yet, so keep it to yourself." Landry said and after a pause in which Cam nodded his head, he continued.

"Jack is retiring. It's been in the process for a little over a month now. The president's giving me the position. That means that pretty soon there is going to be someone new to take over my position. It's just time for a change."

"Any idea who's going to be the new General?" Cam asked.

"A few." Landry told him but didn't go into more detail than that.

"Okay." Cam said, getting the point.

General Landry knew and wasn't going to tell him.

* * *

Jordan didn't know what woke her, didn't know how she could even fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position while still on world, but knew that something had woken her up.

Sitting up from her slouched position on the hard floor she stood up at about the same moment she recognized that the voices she heard were coming from outside her door.

"So that's what woke me up." She mused to herself as she walked over to her bed and sat down. She would have probably laid down and tried to catch another couple hours of sleep if the door hadn't started to open.

"Guess they want to talk." She mumbled as she turned to look at whoever it was that was visiting her.

Brown eyes met familiar brown eyes as she looked at her father.

* * *

Okay so that is chapter two!

Chapter three will be bringing in some other characters besides just Jordan and how everyone is reacting to her. I hope that I kept the charactors in, well, charactor. I've watched stargate for years and I think I've got a feel for them but it's hard to write that down so here's hoping I guess.

Please review if you like it.

If you have any questions I'll try to answer them as well.


End file.
